kompression
by higher than sky high
Summary: the results of compressing time.


wake up. (precisely 5:47)

brush your teeth. wash your face. shave. (still precisely. 5:54)

dress. does that fur collar need fluffing? those leather pants must be hard to put on. (yet again precisely. like everything else in your life. 5:58)

you are not a seeD. (this time is worthless anyways)

face your rival. scarred for life. (far too early)

hear her walk your way. don't let the gold suck you in. but when have you ever been prey to pretty girls with pretty faces? (utterly a waste of battery)

"you know, you're my favorite student." (first)

"everyone needs someone!" (second, but not the first, as the fire guardian falls)

the field test. brush by death. you remain (un)affected. (8:30 - 9:30. where has the time gone?)

and you are now a seeD. (maybe time is worth something now)

graduate. stargirl dances in. charms you with midnight-locks-chocolate-eyes-honeyed-words-wonder-girl-what-a-slut-blonde-bimbo - no. (blurry. delusion or bliss. anger)

hear the other come again. (far after the first now)

"i just need someone to listen." (8 turns sideways)

"Go talk to a wall." (and rights itself back up)

go on your first mission. there she is again. watch her countenance: it is happysadangryguiltyhappyagain. (11:26 to the rest of your/her life)

jump a train. fight a fake. lose a hope. (from time of contract to far after expiration)

-dreamworld-

you are a moron. you are a moron. she is not a moron. this makes you all the more one.

-/dreamworld-

leave the city. leave the resistance. you're off to familiar places now. (annoyance and relief)

-dreamworld-

a moron again? you watch yourself nearly die. so that you do not die.

-/dreamworld-

fire and gold are gone. will this be your path? (milliseconds)

family dispute. at least you don't get to experience the stink. hotshot sniper fails; this is expected yet surprising. (18:00, but that's not where it ends)

pass your rival. (noon)

and fight the sorceress. (your childhood)

she is dead. she is alive. (add f--

-dreamworld-

you have changed. this is perceivable to all but yourself. perhaps you are no longer a moron. but she is still less of one than you remain, and maybe her.

-/dreamworld-

you are dead. you are tortured. (noon again, the sun is blazing.)

escape from prison. leave the others to take care of the missiles. you will save the garden instead. but you never cared for talks of peace. (13:28 and the calm)

reunite. "do you care?" (embarrassment hovers)

liberate balamb. wind and thunder. where is the fire? do not panic. (missing, missing)

she says she would like to visit her home. trabia is fallen, the seeDs dead, but the gift (or perhaps a curse) from the fairies is knowledge. you remember your past with aid from the one without aid. you remember their past minus her. it does not matter. of course there is no problem with killing your matron, is there? (shock is a combination of cold and memories)

gardens clash. your ring is gone, but that is trivial. one third have died but thankfully she is not among them. you are unselfish and selfish but that is ok. (time has not run out yet)

pass your rival. (noon)

and fight the sorceress. (your childhood… mother)

coma. a coma. in a coma. she is in a coma. _she_ is in a coma. (a circle has no beginning or end)

things come crashing down. you can't take it. run far far away. carry her on your back. pour your heart out. perhaps you'd like to do that literally? (not everyday. or anyday)

you are out of yourself yet still predictable. they are still here and you are still together. foolish. (five days theoretically, but nothing has changed in reality)

there is salt and more salt. finally the city looms. silence and motion scream to you. esthar!esthar!family!danger!!! (13:56 to black o u t)

-dreamworld-

captured and enslaved. but you make a new friend quickly, because that is your way, and now you are on your way to finding her.

-/dreamworld-

you will not acknowledge him. you will choose the other. he is far more profitable. (until when?)

go into space. beg your long lost sister (?). nothing is too much. fittingly, nothing is enough. (t-5 seconds and onwards)

(your) sorceress frees (their) sorceress (no one who you see sees reason)

rescue her. finally she is safe. (unimaginably long yet short)

awakening. she is frightened. you are frightened. (one said, both known.) you are not safe from her she says. she leaves. you are a coward and stay behind. (it was almost time)

the other convinces you of your foolishness. rescue her. again. (but this time it is your fault.) talk in a flower field. you promise to always be there. areyousureyoucandothat? (…)

face the posse. pass your rival. (dusk to dark)

and fight (their) sorceress to save (your) sorceress (first. or second. or third.)

pleasehelpmatroni'mlostweneed--

-start end of time-

look around you. the world is gone. you remain. love, friendship, courage! (hope)

you will

fight the sorceress (one)  
fight the guardian. is that your ring? (two)  
again. (three)  
the final battle. fight the (your?) sorceress. (four)

-end end of …?

you have saved the world. now save yourself. love, friendship, courage! (ri----)

save yourself. love, friendship, cour-- (may----)

save yourself. love, friendship,-- (was it----)

you cannot save yourself. love, friend-- (go----)

you watch her come. you watch her leave. you watch her die. (you are out of time)

you cannot save yourself. she will save you instead. with flowers. with feathers. love, friendship, courage! (00:00 the beginning)

meet on the balcony. déjà vu. your lips meet hers. all is well. (forever. forever?)

lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove (…)

lovelovelovelovelove? (…)

nononononono… (you are stirring)

NO!

but it is absolute. it is absolute. is it absolute? (almost…)

wake up. it is 5:47. you are here. where is she?

time

---

stupid formatting.. why don't they allow square brackets? ah well. think what you will of this. it doesn't have quite the desired effect, but i decided to post it anyways considering it's rather old. hooray that i actually surpassed a page though. :P


End file.
